To Forget
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Warning:Yaoi DM/HP/SS. Harry wants to forget about his crush on Ron and who better to help him then a couple of Slytherins! Smut. Threesomes. MaleXmale Don't like don't read. this isn't child friendly. it's rated R.


**To Forget**

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter.

Harry covered his laughter with his hands as he watched Hermione hit Ron upside the head. He loved his friends. He watched as Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. She blushed and giggled, looking embarrassed. Harry sighed and looked away, not wanting to see how much his friends love each other; from across the hall he saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Um…guys I'll see you later, 'kay?" Harry said as he got up and nearly jogged to where he saw the blonde hair disappear.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Yeah, bye." Ron said as he pulled Hermione up and out of the hall.

Harry was walking around looking for a trace of the blonde hair, "Draco?" he whispered as he walked towards the dungeons. Without warning, Harry was being pulled into the potions classroom and into someone's arms.

"Draco!" Harry cried out, only to be silenced by the blonde's dominating mouth. Harry let out a moan as Draco forced his tongue in. "Dracooo!" he cried.

"Shut up, Harry." Draco snapped and kissed him again, pushing him back against a desk. "God, you taste good!" Draco's hands worked on Harry's robe. "I'm glad today is a free day." He muttered as he pulled off the cumbersome outer layer and started on the shirt and tie.

Harry cried out yet again as Draco's mouth latched on to his neck; sucking, biting, licking and kissing it leaving behind red patches. Harry gasped, bringing up his hand and biting it trying to keep himself from crying out to loud. Draco started on his Jeans.

"Draco, what about your clothes?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about me Harry," Draco said with his Malfoy smirk. He dropped to his knees and licked Harry's cock. "Let's get you taken care of and tonight you can take care of me." He took the cock into his mouth and Harry bit harder on his hand to keep from crying out. A small trickle of blood dripped from his hand onto the desk.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for making a mess in my classroom, Mr. Potter." A deep, sensual voice scolded.

Harry opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them, and looked to the office. "Professor," He moaned causing the potions master to groan and stride towards them. "Honestly Draco, I was working," Professor Snape snapped. "I told you, you could use my classroom only if you kept him quiet."

Harry flushed.

Draco drew away from Harry's rock hard cock and smirked at his professor as he ran a finger up and down the hard length. "I can't help it! I like him vocal." And with that Draco took the cock back into his mouth. He smirked around it as Harry cried out and bucked into his mouth, "Draco!"

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes at Draco's comment. It was true. They did like Harry vocal. He smirked as Harry caught his eyes and gave him a pleading look.

"Damn brats, I have work to do." Snape snarled as he leaned over and smashed his mouth to Harry's.

Harry was in heaven, his mouth being invaded by Snape as his cock was being sucked like a lolly by Draco, now the only thing that would make everything better would be being fucked by Ron. But that would never happen so he went to Draco to forget and ended up fucked by both the Slytherin prince and greasy grit with the sexy voice that could give you a hard on even when he's yelling at you or taking points away.

"AHHhhh!" Harry cried out as he came.

Draco pulled back, smacking his lips, "Yum, good." He declared.

Harry leaned back, fully exposed to Draco and Snape. He sighed contentedly, "I'm sorry Professor," he purred.

Draco sat back and laughed, "I think we should teach him a lesson, Professor." He said as he started to take off his own clothes. Snape sighed and did the same. "We might as well," he answered.

Harry smirked as he made himself comfortable on the desk he was sprawled across. "What lesson are you two going teach me today?" he asked with a impish smile.

Draco climbed up on the desk next to him and pulled him into his lap. "How to ride."

"Draco I already know that!" Harry whined as he straddled Draco and allowed Draco to pull him down onto his cock. Harry winced. "AH!"

"Draco really you didn't even loosen him up first." Snape shook his head and went to his office.

"He doesn't need it; besides, he likes it rough." Draco stated.

Harry sighed, "Move please?"

Draco slapped his bottom, "No!" he said. "Just sit still."

Snape came back with a small, unlabeled container and stood behind Harry. Slowly, Snape eased Harry off of his rival's cock, to their mutual disappointment. Carefully, he dipped his fingers into the container and liberally applied the cool substance to Harry's entrance and his own rigid member. He eased Harry's hips down until he was barely on Draco's cock and then positioned himself at Harry's entrance and slowly started to thrust in and at the same time allowed Draco to pull Harry back down on his own cock with Harry voicing his pleasure the whole time, loudly.

"God, yes! Draco. Professor. Ah. Please!" pretty much repeating the same thing over and over until both lengths were firmly settled in him. Then he sighed.

All it took one thrust from Snape and then both Draco and the Professor were making Harry cry out in bliss. So much for Snape's work today. It didn't take long for Draco to cum. Snape followed soon after, then Draco devoured Harry's mouth while Snape stroked his cock until he too came all over Draco and himself. Snape pulled out of Harry and picked up his clothes.

"Tell me once more why you felt the inexplicable urge to bring Potter here?" He asked Draco.

"He looked like he needed to forget again." Draco said looking over Harry's shoulder at Snape.

"Weasley?"

"Yeah, he was kissing all up on the Mu-Muggle-born in front of our Harry."Draco said. "So I thought we could remind him what he has!"

"And he is still sitting on you if you didn't notice?" Harry snapped as he tried yet again to pull himself off of Draco's cock. Draco held him in place and thrust into Harry once more to surprised moans. "Draco this isn't funny." He gasped again. "God! Draco!"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Are you hard again Draco?"

Draco smirked, "I'm always hard."

Harry smacked Draco's side lightly. "That's great, but I need to get going before someone comes looking for me, Dracoo! AH!"

"Damn," Draco moaned, kissing Harry. "That's sexy."

"DRACO!"

"Alright, alright." He pulled Harry off of him and whined, "But I'm hard Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and fell on his knees in front of the desk and took Draco into his mouth. "Oh, yeah. God Harry you're an amazing cock sucker!" Draco moaned, "Oh, man. I'm already ready to come." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and Snape headed back to his office saying, "If Weasley bothers you again just come find me." And the door to his office closed right as Draco came into Harry's mouth. Draco pulled Harry up kissing him. "Remember, my room tonight." He said. "I'll make you forget."

-Fin.


End file.
